


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《Snow Black》Extra 02

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《Snow Black》Extra 02

Extra 02

作為長白山一帶極具代表性的雪場之一，「雲頂」以它得天獨厚的降雪條件與變化豐富的地形，培養出中國滑雪界的一大票神人與奇人。  
這之中，黑瞎子堪稱奇人界的代表。  
此人曾經是各方看好的新生代單板選手，freestyle領域的表現尤其傑出。後來據說是眼睛意外受了傷，提前引退，轉而進入演藝圈做了一段時日的歌手與平面模特，接著又出國學了幾年醫。現如今包攬了「雲頂」的雪具雪服租賃生意，兼或客串一把美女新手們的貼身教練，或者美女滑手們的復健推拿師。哦，對了，雪場大門正對面那一排小店之中最受歡迎的特色主題酒吧，據說也有他的一份。  
這樣的一號人物，要說他是羞怯沉默孤僻冷傲難接近的，別說你了，就是你腳下的雪板也不會信，對唄？  
毫不誇張地說，放眼中國滑雪界，不分男與女、單板或雙板，上至鋒頭正盛狀態極好的知名滑手，下至剛剛展現了一點潛力得到了一點點成績的無名新人，沒有誰捨得不來風景美雪質好面積廣地形多變的「雲頂」受訓練。而這當中，似乎也沒有誰不曾領受過瞎子葛格的……嗯，花式關愛。  
唯一逃過荼毒的例外，是「雲頂」的神人排行榜No.1，自帶拒人於千里之外技能的DAOMU隊長張起靈──想搭訕拍肩，剛剛動作便被老張的板子噴上一臉雪。想跟他一起逛山，結局永遠是才下纜車就慘遭海放。最可氣的是你去質問他，他老兄還一臉迷茫，合著眼中根本就沒有你的存在！

所以這一天，目睹張起靈單手抱著板子推開出租店的玻璃門走進來，淡淡地吐出一句：「有沒有空？上去滑一趟。」黑瞎子老闆與他愉快的小夥計們都驚呆了。

二十分鐘後，單腳滑下纜車，站上「雲頂」難度最最最高的天宮道頂端，黑瞎子的表情變成了十二分欠揍的驕傲與蕩漾。扣好兩腳的固定器，調整了一下頭盔雪鏡，確認了自己處於一種帥到在發光的狀態，轉頭，張口。  
小張啊有什麼苦練不會的招式就說出來不要緊，最近壓力太大便祕了還是禿了你也放心說，葛格我保證不嘲笑你──第一個字都還沒出口咧，張起靈已經從雪衣口袋裡掏出一台運動攝像機，扔了過來，「跟好。」  
話畢，打了個直板，人就衝了下去。

必須誇讚一句，黑瞎子哥哥不僅古道熱腸，而且冰雪聰明，不但在電光石火間領悟了那兩個字的意思，更難得的是他還辦到了！單手抓著運動攝像機，在平均超過三十度的非壓雪雪道上追著不斷切換正反腳猛做Carving和各式平花的張起靈，一路跟拍，就這麼滑到了底。途中沒跌倒，沒停頓，也沒犯下拍著拍著就把人拍到了鏡頭外之類的低級錯誤，頂多是流出一身大汗，停下以後兩條大腿微微發痠──幸虧昨晚沒喝太多酒，也沒跟那個在酒吧裡狂衝他放電的金髮辣妹廝混到太過頭。  
頗得意地扔回攝像機，哪想張起靈點開查看沒兩秒，眉毛便微微蹙起，「開頭一段沒錄到。」

黑瞎子一秒被氣笑，「你給我的時候，攝像機根本還沒打開好吧。」

張起靈摁下停止鍵，輕輕頷首，那神態像是在說原來如此，而不是對不起辛苦您了是我錯，「再一次。」

「……」

搭乘纜車從天宮道底部去到頂端，約莫需要十分鐘多一些。  
踩著雪板從天宮道最高點滑至最低處，高手估計用不到三分鐘。  
於是刷刷刷刷刷！十五分鐘後，雪道底部又響起如下的對話：

「四十二秒到五十五秒，太晃了。」

「非壓雪雪道啊老大！你把穩定器拿出來先。」

「沒有。再一次。」

「……」

那天，雪具出租店裡的兩個小夥計等啊等啊等，一直等到日落西山，雪場關門在即，總算等到他們的老闆回來。  
再不復出門那時的走路有風，老闆的頭盔也斜了、雪鏡也歪了，板子拖在雪地裡，竟然腿軟到連路都好像走不動了！  
迎著小夥計們「我一定是今天上班的方式不對導致穿越了，到現在還沒穿回來」的驚恐眼神，黑瞎子沒有多做解釋，只堅定嚴肅認真擲地有聲地發佈了終極指令：「以後張起靈再來，說我不在。」

──天啊小哥，你帥炸了！  
──靠！到底怎麼回事？你吃什麼長大的，怎麼可以這麼厲害？  
──沒天理，太可怕，我就算是男的也要被你帥暈了！  
──胖子問我為什麼要跪著看手機……  
──教練，我想滑雪…… 幾乎同一時間，DAOMU在「雲頂」的專用宿舍樓裡，張起靈看著微信對話框中劈哩啪啦蹦出來的一連串感嘆，滿意地笑了。

So，張起靈會不會再次推開雪具出租店的門？  
你猜。


End file.
